A Butterfly's Life
by Ina-Hina
Summary: This is just a bit of something I decided to write since I don't have the actual game yet. No plot spoilers at all. Amber's daily life and her relationships with all of the villagers of Selfia. Maybe she'll find a bit of love as well.


**And hello again my friends. This time I have decided to do Rune Factory 4! And I haven't played the damn game yet. :'D So this will have nothing to do with the plot and will just have everyday shenanigans of the people of Selfia. (And maybe a dragon too) :D**

Amber yawned as she woke up slowly. She had a dream about flying again. As much as she liked those dreams, it was getting rather boring. She

does have real wings after all.

_I wish I could dream of something else. But what...?_

"I know!" She came to a conclusion. "I'll start dreaming about swimming underwater!" She giggled, satisfied with her answer.

"Amber!" A voice rang out from down the stairs. "Are you up yet?"

"Yes I'm getting up now!" She called back.

She stretched and yawned again, then got out of bed. She sleepily walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs. She was greeted by a red haired elf, who also looked like she just woke up, still in her pyjamas.

"Oh Amber! Good morning sweetheart." She kissed Amber on the forehead. "Have a good sleep?"

She nodded cheerfully. "Yep. Sure did! I had a dream about flying again Lumie!"

"Oh did you now? Well that sure sounds fun." She smiled gently.

"But it's getting boring Lumie!" She whined. "I've already got wings!" She spread out her wings and hovered a few centimetres in the air.

"Hey now. Don't go flying on me. You may think you're a butterfly but to me you're still a baby caterpillar. Besides you're lucky to have wings. Not many people have that honour." She reasoned.

"I know Lumie, I know..." She seemed despondent for a moment. "That's why I'm going to dream of swimming underwater from now on!" She said joyfully.

"Underwater huh? Well that sounds exciting, but don't drown in your dreams alright." Illuminator teased.

"I promise." Amber nodded, taking the comment very seriously.

"Haha. Well you better go take a shower kiddo." She ruffled Amber's hair.

"Okay Lumie. I'll try to be quick." She rushed up the stairs to the bathroom.

Illuminator smiled at the girl. "My little butterfly..." She murmured. "I'll make sure you always have flowers to help you grow."

Amber walked out of the shower, wrapped in a flower and butterfly printed towel. "Aah. Nothing like a shower to wake you up!" She hummed.

She walked into her room and took out her everyday clothes. A green shirt with a purple bow and red and white sleeves with a red, white and green skirt. She slipped them on and went to prep the shop for the new day when she heard the shower going.

"Maybe I should make Lumie and I's brekkie. She's always doing it for me, so I should try it too."

Instead of walking downstairs, she went into the kitchen.

"Now what should I cook..." She tapped her chin. "I know. I'll make pancakes!" She went rummaging in the cupboards. "Aha!" She exclaimed. "We have everything we need! Now I'm gonna have to be quick." She set to work.

_10 minutes later_

"Ahh! Oh dear what am I going to do! Lumie is going to be so mad!" Amber ran around kitchen, trying to clean up the mess she made.

When she was pouring the mixture it got all funnily shaped, when she started flipping it she flipped onto the ceiling. And then when she tried to get the pancake off of the ceiling, she accidentally leaned on the handle of the frying pan, sending it flying and hitting the cup of maple syrup, which then tipped onto the cup of cream which flew across the room and onto the wall.

"Amber!" She heard the voice she had been dreading to hear.

"Y-Yes Lumie?" She called back.

"I was wondering what'd you want for–" Illuminator walked into the room. "AMBER WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" She screamed.

"I-I was trying to make pancakes and then the mixture flipped onto the wall and then the frying pan landed on the maple syrup which landed on the cream which fell onto the wall." She explained.

"Eh?" Illuminator was not able to understand her incoherent response. "Oh Amber. What am I going to do with you?" She sighed.

"I'm sorry Lumie. I was just trying to do something nice." Amber replied pathetically.

"Oh never mind. I'll make breakfast and clean this up. You just go get the shop ready." Illuminator directed.

"Okay. Sorry again Lumie." She said before walking down the stairs.

"Oh dear... Well she had the best intentions at heart. I guess it's the thought that counts." Illuminator sighed again before proceeding to clean up the kitchen.

Amber walked around the store, checking inventory and watering plants. She oh so loved plants, so when she found out that Illuminator ran a flower shop, she was delighted. As she walked over to the front door to open the shop for business, she thought about how she came to stay with Illuminator. When she was... _Different... _Than what she was now, she was saved and woke up in the doctor's surgery. There she met Illuminator and was given the offer of staying with her. She accepted and had been living in Selfia for three seasons now. No sooner had she gone behind the counter, that the bell had rung.

"Welcome!" Amber greeted.

"Oh, hello Amber. How are you?" It was Dolce and her ghost friend Pico.

"I'm great! How about you Dolce? And you too Pico?" Amber was one of the few people who could actually see and talk to Pico, which made Pico very happy.

"I'm great too Amber! Dolly is great too!" Pico chattered away.

"Pico... Don't speak so loudly, it hurts my ears." Dolce said in her monotone voice. "But yes, we are going well, thank you for asking Amber." She said in a warmer tone.

"That's great! So what are you looking for today?" She asked.

"We want..." Dolce began.

"A bunch of white roses please!" Pico finished for her.

"Oh of course! I'll go see if I have any!" Amber went and rummaged through her greenhouse. "Here they are!" She held up a bunch of roses triumphantly. "Say what's the occasion?"

"It's Nancy's birthday and I wanted to get her something nice." Dolce stated.

"Psst. She's also getting her a huge cake from Porcoline's Kitchen and a amethyst ring from Cheap-B." Whispered Pico.

"Pico... Be quiet." Scolded Dolce. "And don't call Bado Cheap-O, he's still a person and thus has feelings."

"Oh. Well I think it's great that you're doing something special for Nancy. I tried to cook breakfast this morning by making pancakes but..."

"You were trying to make pancakes and then the mixture flipped onto the wall and then the frying pan landed on the maple syrup which landed on the cream which fell onto the wall?" Asked Pico.

"Don't be silly Pico, she probably just burned them or something, right?"

"Aww! That's no fun!" Complained Pico.

"Haha... Actually that is what happened. I'm lucky Lumie is so nice." Amber giggled.

"Haha! But not as nice as Nancy and Jones!" Pico laughed.

Amber stopped laughing. "What? Lumie is definetly nicer!"

"Is not!" Chanted Pico.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Dolce had enough. "Pico we're going." She turned around and then paused to face Amber. "Thanks for everything."

As they walked out Amber called to them. "Thank you come again some time!"

It was just an average day in the life of the butterfly girl.

**Sooo how was it? I'm writing this about amber because it seems she isn't getting as much love as other candidates. Just from my opinion anyway. I do not own Rune Factory 4 in any shape or form so please forgive my ignorance! *bows down* Tata!**


End file.
